A Hero Could Save Us
by Tash2c
Summary: Across carnivorous and rough seas, away from home, a scruffy shortunkept haired young prince hurtled through the unknown depths toward his destination. Unknowingly he drifts on....This is the next Generation for Deltora. Please R&R Chap 2 Now Loaded!
1. Chapter 1

Across carnivorous and rough seas, away from home, a scruffy short-unkept haired young prince hurtled through the unknown depths toward his destination. An island country, which trembles with the pain of death and slaughter. The sea itself whispered the words - murder, assaination - and the smell of gunpowder crept slowly within his senses. He does not know of the terror he is lurching toward, only of the peril the desperate land is in. With a fleet of one hundred ships to aid him each with ten thousand trained men and women alike ready to fight for a good cause.

Though their mission is to help, the prince has another mission himself. He looked up, the moon was appearing in the sky and the sunset illuminated the atmosphere blood red. This night would be a long one and the battle hard fought. But he had to escalate forward. Too much was at risk, too many lives in need of assistance. He drifted back to look at the land, he concentrated deeply about strategies, plans of attack and defend alike.

Though deep in thought his senses were more alert then before. He had to be prepared for anything and everything. It was the cause of this that he had heard the sound of metal being sheafed from a leather pouch, the very sound of the husky yet subtle breathing. His senses were far greater than the very best soldiers, even the best hound dog; it was thanks to his mother for them. Because of this - ability - he knew exactly which crew member it was creeping up on him, dagger drawn. The boy unnoticeably gripped his sword ready to turn around when... "WATCH OUT!" a shrieking voice shouted. The assassin leapt out toward the prince as fast as lighting and just as fast the boy slashed his sword through the right side of the man - straight through his heart.

"Ugh Ols!" The prince spat "So pitiful and dumb!" he now turned to the little shocked man who screamed. "Grene!" he shouted "Go back below deck immediately and organise the troops, we will be arriving soon."

Ols, a creature the prince and many humans hated most. They were very evil indeed and were classed in grades. They could take on any living shape and for a certain amount of time. A grade one ol can only take on the shape for a very short amount of time and travels in pairs. A grade two ol can hold the shape for three days as a maximum. And last but not least, certainly the most evil of all a grade three ol. So like a human it's hard to tell weather they are or not. They can also become a non-living object too a hold its form as long as it wishes. The only way to kill them is to pierce their heart which is confusingly on the right side rather than the left.

As the boat slowly drifted toward foreign shores the prince thought of his parents - The king and queen - Jasmine and Leif. He thought of the things they told him before he left.

"Be careful and take care of yourself" his mother had said. "You are 16 now my son, its time you helped if not our country but help another. It is time you had your own adventure." His father had wisely explained. "We shall miss you my brother! Please take care Perin!" His sister Anna who was eleven fare welled. Then his favorite sibling, his smallest sister Cecile who was only three kissed him on the cheek and gave him one of her most smallest and most favourite teddies, convincing Perin that it would keep him safe and help him remember her. He couldn't help but feel sad, he did not know what he would do if he never got to see his family again.

Still gripping his sword he looked ahead. They were just about to land. He turned and saw all the men and women on board and he shouted his commands. "Terrace lands are abroad, the rescue team your job is to find the terrace civilians and help them, take them to our home base and give them care! Offensive team you are going to the front line, you have to help the terrace soldiers prevent any more territory being taken over by the enemy. Finally Defensive team, you wont be needed till the very end but until I give you your orders you must assist the offensive team and defend remaining land. I know you are all great fighters; follow orders and be true, help your fellow friends. I don't want too many of my people to die. We carry out the plans at dusk!" To this was a great roar from the fighters.

After the speech the men and women worked together to land the ship and set up base. Perin pulled aside his best friend, second in charge and fourth heir to the throne. He was Marilen's first son Joseph.

"Joseph my good friend, I've got something just for me and you to do..." at the look the older and wiser Joseph gave him he stopped, thought and continued "I know the responsibilities of the camp?" He remarked. Then Joseph cocked an eyebrow and that gave Perin his answer. "Grene can watch everything while we are gone, besides this is a mission in itself." Perin tempted his 18 year old friend.

"Well?" Joseph finally answered back

"Oh right ... We shall go to the presidential palace, its located in the Berlain city area, I've heard that the President is dead but the enemy is going to think of using the palace as a stronghold. I still know there are many people -mainly servants- still in there. I know we are not meant to attack the enemy just as yet and it would be foolish to attack a stronghold with two people but... perhaps we can rescue the people secretly and bring them back here before they are captured and perhaps even tortured. I'm not sure of the amount the enemy's leader has but surely it may just be similar to the shadow lord and if so then who knows what he shall do to prisoners!" Perin exclaimed letting his imagination go wild.

Joseph let out a sigh. Even though Perin was in charge of this whole army and many of his people he still would act childish when with a good friend. "Okay Perin we shall go but we are not to attack anyone from the other side... its just a rescue mission and I want you to also remember that I am not going with you because I find this an excellent adventure but because I know you will go with me or with out. At least if I go I will have some sense of security that you will not be dead before you get home."

Perin grinned happily and went to go tell Grene his orders and what to do while Perin and Joseph would be gone. Late that night he and Joseph set off for the two hour walk to Berlain City to go free the prisoners kept there. They almost looked like wistful shadows through the night with their cloaks concealing their identities.

**Hope you like it! please review to tell me if it is good or not!  
Luvable-Cutie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for the review sirius-black-4eva YaY a review! LoL and uh I decided to change the names of Jasmine and Liefs kids… twiddles thumbs I don't really like the fact that they were named after their grand parents.. soo I changed it .. sorry! and I find Barda and Lief to be weird names so I thought of one myself n Tada Perin came out of thin air! Please don't hate me for people who like how Emily Rodda set her one out.. but yea…. Don't judge the story by it! Well enjoy Chapter 2!**

Together they wisped through the looming hollows, quietly and unseen. They had been traveling for quite some time already through the winter Berlain forests. But even though the scrub was good cover there were threats all around them. Neither of them stopped until they saw the forest thinning ahead. This meant that the city and enemy strong hold was close, very close. Simultaneously they both sprang behind a bush together, checked for any existing dangers, tensed then relaxed and looked at one another. "Well the city is just ahead, so what's the strategy of how we are going to get to the heart of the city?" Joseph asked quietly. "Oh yeah, strategy…. Well, uh we go and walk through the city gates and keep walking until we get to the h-." Perin started to say before he got cut off by Joseph "I can't believe you didn't even have a strategy!" he started to say louder. "Joseph calm down don't talk so loud…" "Calm down! Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? You convinced me to come all this way and-." Joseph had begun to yell too loud so Perin covered his mouth.

Josephs amber eyes were fierce and full of fury at his foolishness and of his friends. He looked into Perins deep, scrawny hazel eyes and saw the smiling and noticed Perins face full of mischievousness and alacrity. "Hush Joseph…Do you hear what's heading towards us?"

Of course Joseph could not hear it at that time because of Perins great sense of hearing but, surely enough a minute later Joseph saw a garbage truck rolling and bumping toward them. It was not until then did Joseph realize the scheme the glint in Perins eyes resembled. "You couldn't surely be thinking….Perin it's GARBAGE!" Joseph scowled. The grin on Perins face grew wider. It was either the thought of his good friend burying himself in a pile of scraps that caused this or that he had a great scheme in mind of how to get through the guard patrolled entrance of a large city. Joseph soon found it to be both. The truck slowly galloped past the two young figures and both ran to the truck the split second that it was nearly past them. They dived into the pile of litter and then started digging through it all so they could cover themselves in the garbage. Perin glanced over at his friends face as he picked through garbage to cover himself with. He couldn't suppress a snort of laughter as he began to dig deep into the garbage himself.

The stench of garbage was all around them and complete darkness had now fallen. The truck was slowing down and Perin realized they were now stopping at the gates of the city. Grumbles could be heard coming from the guards as they checked the garbage drivers permit for the truck. Perin's gut clenched tight, this was the moment that would decide whether their quest would succeed or not. At last he heard the grunt of approval from the guards and the gates shattering open. The overloaded garbage truck waddled through the gate entrance and drove down the city roads. The pair waited for a few minutes before jumping out of the back of the truck and made sure they were well clear of the guards. Once they were sure they uncovered themselves from the rubbish and jumped out. Perin ran for the corner that was closest to him so that the driver wouldn't see him in the mirror Joseph being close behind him. As soon as they heard the truck rumble away, Perin let out a small laugh whilst panting. "See I told you that I had a plan" Joseph just gave him a look of disregard. "That was the most stupidest idea that you have had yet! But I must say it did get the job done." Joseph smiled at his younger best friend. "Thanks a lot Joseph that means a lot to me." Perin replied but then laughed "You have a banana skin on your shoulder Joseph!" "Ha ha, very funny." Joseph said sarcastically while taking it off and throwing it into an over flowing garbage can near him. Perin then looked all around him at the city and his surroundings. The alley that they were in was a disgusting pigsty and there was carnage everywhere on the streets and houses. Most of the lamp lights that were around them were not working, vandalized, or torn apart. Many of the buildings around them had been vandalized and graphitized as well. Most of the damage done here on the outskirts of the inner city would have been done by war guerillas and adolescents. They both looked out toward the road and made sure no cars or soldiers were heading towards them, and then they started walking down the road. The sights they saw were saddening and excruciating. All Perin could think was that maybe just maybe this was what Deltora was like when his father was growing up. As Perin walked on his heart became more and more distressed. He wanted nothing more than to help these people like how his father helped Deltora. He wished that he could right everything that had happened here but knew that it was close to impossible. They both were slowly ascending a small hill now and were struggling to fight the anger that the city had created for them. As they reached the top they looked straight ahead. Many lights were gathered at one place the heart of the city. The Presidential palace was in the midst of it all.

**Well that's Chap 2! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! sorry if its short but everything seems to seem longer on word! **

Luvable-Cutie


End file.
